Senran Kagura- Opposing Versus
by Kris-dragon
Summary: After all the fights our heroines have gone through, now they have to face a whole new oppenent, while getting dragged into a decade long conspiracy of the shinobi world. What's the new challenge? Long story short- ladies. Meet the boys.


**Beginnings**

The night sky was illuminated by the silver moon. Just a few clouds slowly pushed by the wind. Just like now. A veil of darkness begun to envelope the landscape- the forest miles from any town or even a small village. Just a few animal sounds every now and then, like a bat flapping its wings and screeching to find its path. Or a snake slithering fast through the small path. Surprisingly even a small monkey jumping from one branch to another, not gracefully enough to be quiet.

Just as the primate landed on another branch, a blur moved under it. But when it looked down, it saw nothing. If it could, it would still know not it was a human running. More accurately it was a woman dashing through the forest. And she was not alone. There was a whole group. All dashing through the forest too fast for human eyes to see. This was, however, far from their top speed.

For they were shinobi. Once warriors of the feudal lords in the past, specialized in espionage, subversion and assassination. Now, they were hidden from public eyes, acting in secrecy, merely whispers and legends. Ghosts in service of politicians and corporations. Or in aid of the government. Shinobi are divided into two groups respectively- evil shinobi and good shinobi.

The group we are following leaped upwards, landing on top of the trees, looking with their analytical eyes at the building their assignment targeted. It was an old Japanese fortress- the Sôjôbô Castle, founded by a cruel shinobi by the end of the Edo period. It was, however, neither abandoned nor visited by tourists. No. According to scouts it was a facility of some shady corporation, supposedly a rouge ex-military contractor.

Whatever the case, they needed to enter the castle and take in or down anyone in there.

The woman counted her group. 24 shinobi- her included. She signaled the one in a straw hat to coordinated their attack. She may be the team leader, but she knew her comrade was a superior strategist. In fact, he was the best strategist in generations. He started signaling the team were to position themselves. The group split quickly. Before he the hat-wearing ninja and the leader reached their positions, he looked up. The air started to smell different. Dark clouds were in the air. And thick. He could see a flash in the distance. A storm was coming. He hope this was not an omen.

Inside, the halls were bare. No carpets, furniture or paintings. Looked like the whole place was really build for it functionality, not to impress. Still, there were cables running every here and there along with generators and lights. A group of men with military-like gear was just passing by one, having checked when they decided to have a chat with the technician checking on the equipment. One of the men pulled out a pack of smokes, chuckling. They were already so deep into their talk they haven't noticed a shadow behind the corner.

The hat-wearing shinobi listened in on their little conversation. Like the intel said. There were evil shinobi here. But why? What was this operation. He wouldn't probably learn more from these guys. They were already talking about the women amongst the evil shinobi ranks. More accurately how big their boobs were. Great. These men were just small fries- the need-to-know basis. He moved out of the shadows and quickly took them all down with a swift move. To a normal person it would seem as if they passed out. He looked down at them and walked over to check on them. As he did, another man walk out from behind him, aiming his gun. But before he could pull the trigger…

***chop***

The good shinobi turned around to find the team leader standing over the guard, having chopped him in the neck. She turned around and look at her comrade. "That was a slobby performance, Sarutobi." She said, smirking.

The man now known as Sarutobi straightened up and dusted himself. He raised his head, now revealing his elderly but still strong features. He just chuckled in amusement. "It seems I am getting old even if I do try to stay in shape. Even shinobi are powerless against time, Himawari."

Himawari sighed at this. The old man always had the last word. That's why she could never get a reaction out of him. But she quickly focused on the task at hand. "We better rendezvous with the others, Sarutobi."

The old man nodded and the two moved down the hallway. In a manner of minutes, they could see the other guards rendered unconscious. Most of which were tied up. But still, when he though about it, why so many guards? This place was really fortified. And why were the evil shinobi in here? He hoped they would get answers soon.

They soon found the rest. All observing the huge doors guarded by a big group of guards. And it was just men with gun and big numbers. Was that a freaking tank? And four gatling guns? And a dozen of evil shinobi, no doubt. Just what was happening on the other side of this massive door?

"Whatever they're doing in there, must be real big deal. Enough to risk bankruptcy." Himawari commented, as if figuring what Sarutobi was thinking.

"There is no easy way to get in." the elderly ninja said with a dead serious look in his eyes, making the woman and the other shiver. I have no doubt Hanzo would manage to break through this. I shall not fall behind that perverted toad." He then flicked his wrist, producing a scroll. Everyone got the message. "Get ready!" he ordered.

And just as the thunder strike illuminated the interior through the windows, there was a flash of light in the hallway, with two dozen good shinobi in their post-transformation getup charging the door.

* * *

**On the other side of the door…**

Tubes.

Cables.

Cages.

Computers.

Vials.

Surgery tools.

This whole room looked like some kind of mad scientist's laboratory cliché. It was dark, spooky, clearly no taste in room decoration. There was only one thing different.

Evil shinobi. They were cooperating with the men in white coats. More accurately, the white coats were doing the medical/ science stuff, while the shinobi- the ones who were not standing guard- seemed to be sited in lotus position in circle around some large seal. Judging by the sound coming from them, they were performing some kind of ritual. In the middle was a vial, which also seemed to be the focus point of the scientists.

And also the shinobi ritual.

The head scientist, a man in his late thirties or early forties, who surprisingly looked like a movie star rather than a typical middle-aged nerd, had his eyes glued to the various monitors flashing in all the colors in the world, taking in all the data flashing. His fascination growing with each number and equation. A smile of satisfaction growing on his face. His train of thought stopped when a figure in a dark cloak approached him from behind, nearly startling him.

"How goes the operation, doctor?" the figure asked, their voice distorted and synthesized by the mask covering bottom half of their face.

The doctor just looked back at the monitors, before turning his eyes at the vial. "Hard to say, being honest. While this experiment does appear to be giving promising results, there has never before been a scientific event combining shinobi arts on this scale." He looked at the notes in his hands while explaining the whole thing. The figure nodded in understanding, while on the inside being frustrated. The doctor stopped just outside the formation of shinobi and looked at the rusted door. The peculiar thing about it was the tubes coming out of it.

"But… in the event we do fail, we still have key resources to spare, I suppose. You did say we can do as we please as long as he is alive."

"That I said. And I, Edo, meant it." The person now identified as Edo said. "So no holding back."

"What makes you think I would…?" the scientist asked…

And the entrance door suddenly blew out with hinges. Everyone's attention turned towards the hallway, as the good shinobi charged in, throwing their kunai and shuriken, shooting their bullets and arrows at the evil shinobi or subduing the scientists.

"No! Protect the vial!" Edo commanded, getting the way of one good shinobi and cutting him down with a odachi. As Edo cut him down, they had to block another attack. Three more good shinobi came in, teaming up against the mastermind of this experiment. But Edo easily cut them down. It looked so easy.

Then they heard a voice. Edo turned to the left, to see the head scientist cornered by a group of four. "M-mercy. I-I am too handsome to be beaten up…" he begged, falling to his knees. But before they could restrain him, they were cut down. Edo saved him. Just then something caught both their attention.

The vial was glowing. The red liquid inside of it was glowing weakly, with a few sparks of electricity discharging within, as if in place of small air bubbles.

"It's done…" the scientist commented. Edo leaped for the vial, seeing some of the enemies taking notice of the object. Edo barely managed to reach it and tossed it towards the man.

"Protect it with your life, Takeshi!" the evil shinobi leader commanded, while cutting down the men and women attacking. And the scientist was making an escape, Edo got hit by Himawari. She hit the evil-doer hard enough to crack the mask.

Edo glared at her. Now the good shinobi was wearing her shinobi garbs. She was wearing a not-too-skimpy white gi, revealing her impressive cleavage, black hamaka pants with leaf design at the bottom, black tabi and sandals. She also fashioned a forearm protector on her right arm while wearing a metallic gauntlet on her whole left arm. "Got you, Edo." She smirked smugly, resting her weapon, a ridiculously huge baseball bat with tons of nails and a few flowers, on her shoulder. Edo growled, with the voice modulator clearly not functioning properly.

"I will destroy you!" Edo announced, more feminine voice coming out. The two women started to trade blows, sending sparks flying, while people around them slowly began to fade away. The two were slowly disappearing into their own world, like two sworn enemies, doing this for countless years.

It stopped however, when Sarutobi appeared and with his staff he nearly knocked down Edo. The woman was however much faster. Using her agility, which was in shinobi women's case naturally superior wo men's, she rolled out of the older fighter's reach and glared at him. Now that she paid attention to her surrounding, she noticed everyone of her men was out. Either killed or captured, unable to assist her. But Takeshi was at least nowhere in sight. That guy must've managed to escape.

At least that was good.

"Surrender, Edo." Sarutobi commanded. Now that Edo got a good look at him, the old man was still wearing a traditional shinobi outfit, plus a straw hat and a dark brown sash around his waist and what looked to many like a belt made of monkey tail. A memento of his old friend he would always explain. "We have you and your followers are caught. There is no escape from facing judgement for the things you've done."

Edo just glared at the old man, growling. But soon it turned into giggling. "Oh, Sarutobi. Always premature with your statements." She said, a ball fell out of her odachi, exploding and blinding everyone. As everyone was trying to deal with the blindness, the sound of shattering glass filled the air. In about a minute or two, when everyone could finally see again, they saw the window shattered. Himawari gritted her teeth in frustration.

She was heading towards the window, when Sarutobi shouted. "No. We cannot just follow her."

"We can't just let her escape!" the young woman stated. Who knows how many more people that woman will still hurt.

"I know!" the old shinobi acknowledged and turned to the others. "Find her." He ordered. The group of seven nodded and dashed out the window after Edo.

But after they landed, one of them pulled out a number of kunai and tossed them, killing the group. The traitorous member suddenly changed appearance, revealing Edo, who smirked under her mask. She escaped yet again.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, the good shinobi were dealing with the captured people, scientists and shinobi alike, while also helping the injured. Before they would begin clean up, to erase evidence of what happened here, Sarutobi and Himawari looked around the place.

"What do you think they were doing, Sarutobi?" the woman asked. Unfortunately the computers were damaged and majority of notes destroyed, no doubt the results of the battle or the evil party trying erase anything on their experiment.

"No idea. But the seals are complex." Sarutobi examined. "Whatever they were working on was powerful." Indeed. The seals were complex. And numerous. Something really big was taking place here. Suddenly a feeling washed over him. He looked up towards the door with tubes. Himawari seemed to get the same feeling. Or maybe she just saw his reaction and was wondering what he was looking at.

They opened the door. And there were countless tubes in the room, filled with blood. A gruesome sight. But the cage in the middle of the room was what caught their attention. The two slowly approached it, lighting a flashlight. What they found sickened them, especially Himawari. She couldn't help but feel her meals all the way to yesterday's breakfast coming up her throat. As well as her breaking heart. Tears of sadness building up in her eyes at what she and Sarutobi found. The old man slowly approached the cage, taking a closer look.

Inside was a small boy, no older then five. Sickly thin, beaten, wounded. Long reddish brown hair indicating him being locked away for months. His red eyes were void of hope. When he looked up, his scarred face quickly changed, filling with rage and hate. The scar over his right eye adding to the effect. Himawari managed to open the cage and slowly approached the child.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright now." Spoke calmly, reaching out to the boy. Yet he just almost attacked her, despise the obvious pain and restrains that the tubes served as. Good thing there was still a chain on him. Sarutobi was actually impressed. This boy was strong. But what he saw next shocked him. Terrified even. The child's body started to glow. With another shout, the tubes, even the chain, broke. The boy leaped at Himawari, wanting to attack her. The boy acted like a wild animal. Fortunately, being an experienced shinobi, she dodged the child's attack. To her surprise, however, there was speed and power in that attack. Not on the level to actually threaten her of course, but still far above what a child like him should be able to do. Even beyond of academy graduates.

The child rolled on the floor, clearly in a bad state. While there was still fire in his eyes, he was in no shape to do anything anymore. That was clearly his desperate move. But Sarutobi was still terrified. That power… no, it couldn't be. Himawari took notice of the elderly man's behavior.

"Sensei?" she asked. She was really worried. "What is it?"

Sarutobi struggled. If Himawari addressed him as sensei, than she must've really been worried. But how could he tell her. He was sure that what they just found was just a legend that would never resurface again. But it had to be it.

"Nue…" he murmured, turning to Himawari, before looking back at the boy. "That's the Power of Nue."

The two just kept on looking at the little boy, who just continued to glare at them, not giving up even in his position and condition.

* * *

**Years later…**

The pair of red eyes focused on the clouds up in the sky. The memories of those days the evil shinobi and scientists toyed with him still haunted him. But he was no longer a child. Now he was sixteen years old. His red spiky hair was cut to a mohawk-mullet combo. The scar over his right eye made his appearance more savage. But now he was of good build- 163 cm tall, broad shoulders. Wearing a white shirt under a brown uniform and black pants. The next ten years turned for the better. But his attitude could still use some work. He was still pretty hostile to anyone. But was still an exceptional addition to the Sarutobi Ninja Academy.

"Kentaro." A voice called out. The now named Kentaro turned to find a 18-years-old boy with long white hair and icy green eyes, very slim in body build and wearing a very same uniform as Kentaro, but with addition to a black bow, a monocle and a bandage on his chin.

"Sora. What do you want?" Kentaro asked. Of course his hostility was now understandable to Sora, but the older boy still did not like it.

"Is that any way to address both your senpai and comrade?" Sora asked.

Kentaro just growled. "Tell me what you need or just leave me be. You know I don't do jokes."

Sora sighed at this. Why did he expect anything else?

"The instructor is calling us to gather. It would appear we have a mission." Sora explained, earning the red-head's attention.

"It's about time." He commented.

Soon, the duo found themselves in front of Himawari herself. Dressed in a blue kimono with tabi, her hair tied in a pony tail, she looked at her students, noticing Kentaro was also eying them.

The third person of the group was Yonmaru. He was a very tall and bulking 18-year-old, bald with brown eyes, dressed in Sarutobi school uniform but with the rolled-up sleeves.

Next was Renji a 18-years-old with messy blond hair and yellow eyes with no pupils. He was rather short for his age, 154 cm tall and had an armband with three black feathers in it.

The final member was Yamato, 17 years old. He had long blue hair reaching down to his midsection tied in a ponytail and sharp black eyes. His sported multiple rings on his fingers and a choker. Yamato was for odd reason smiling and leaking his blood thirst.

"You called for us, sensei." Yonmaru spoke with a rather smooth and warm voice, unexpected of a guy like him.

Himawari nodded. "Indeed. While under normal circumstances This sort of mission would be handed down to more trained ninja, I believe you four are ready to take this assignment."

"Assignment? What sort of assignment would that be?" Sora asked, confused.

Their sensei pulled out a remote from her cleavage, much to Sora's embarrassment, Kentaro and Yonmaru's indifference, Renji's disgust and Yamato's joy. Then she pressed the button, and photos of five certain shinobi girls showed up.

"Your mission involves these five." Himawari explained.


End file.
